This invention relates generally to solar ovens and more specifically to a solar oven having a comparatively rigid, fixed collector plate that provides heat to the oven's interior compartment, and a hinged compartment access door that holds a tray of food against the collector plate during operation of the oven. It is essential, in such ovens, that the food be held in direct contact with, or in close proximity to the heated collector plate, in order to effect sufficient heat transfer for proper food preparation. However, the resulting fixed dimension between the collector plate and the inner surface of the hinged access door restricts the thickness of food that can be prepared in the oven. For instance, if large, quartered chicken parts or steaks with protruding bones are placed within the food tray, and their thickness exceeds the fixed dimension between the door's inner surface and the collector plate, irreparable damage is caused when the oven door is closed. The damage usually consists of a collector plate that is deformed or torn away from its perimeter mooring. This particular problem has seriously limited the usefullness of solar ovens.